My Rocky Love Life
by BlamionexTandrexChax4evr
Summary: I am Katie Bell and this is the story of my rocky love life. Love, joy, happiness… but also heartbreak and betrayal. This story shows Katie's past relationship with Marcus Flint and her possible future one. Please R&R!


**Please review!**

Love is a difficult thing. It is something that can make you smile or cry. It can make you happy or sad. It can bring you joy or sadness.

I suppose I should tell you who I am first. I am Katie Bell and this is the story of my rocky love life. Love, joy, happiness… but also heartbreak and betrayal.

**Xox**

Where to begin? I suppose I should start at the start but who knows where that is. I think it started with Wood. He was a pure gentleman. He loved me and he made sure I knew it. I thought I loved him too. He was everything I had ever wanted. We had so much in common… everything seemed perfect. For him. For me I was bored. There was no excitement in the relationship. Sure Wood was a great kisser (that's a totally different story) but that's all. I began to realise that I didn't love him at all. Well not like that. I loved him… as a friend.

But I soon realised that there was someone I really did love. And he loved me back. No one liked out relationship but they put up with it. Marcus was everything I ever wanted. Our relationship was fun at times and serious at others. I loved him so completely and I thought nothing could ruin my happiness. Boy was I wrong!

**Xox**

It started off as a normal day but soon changed. I walked into the library. I walked over to the spot I had arranged to meet Marcus. It was there my heart was broken. He was there already. Kissing some Slytherin skank.

"You have to go." He whispered.

"Why?"

"Katie will be here any minute."

"I thought you said you were going to dump her."  
>"I will."<br>"When?"

"When I want to. Now go before she arrives." He said pushing her away.

"Too late." Said the Slytherin girl, pointing to me. I had thought I was well hidden behind the shelf. I turned and ran with Marcus calling after me.

**Xox**

I did speak to him but nothing he said could change what I had seen. He said he hadn't meant it. He said he loved me not Daphne (suddenly the skank has a name!). He said he hated himself for what he did. He said he would do anything to make it up to me.

"Anything?" I repeated. He nodded. "Well here's what I want you to do." I said motioning him to come closer.

"GO TO HELL!" I yelled in his ear. I turned and walked away.

**Xox **

Marcus graduated later that year. I knew I would never see him again. I was tempted to forgive him but then I saw him with that skank- I mean with "Daphne".

It was then I realised what he really was. He was a self absorbed, bastard who wasn't worth my love. But it didn't change the way I felt about him.

**Xox**

I received the invite early one morning. I opened it. It read:

You are cordially invited to the wedding of

Marcus Flint and Daphne Greengrass

On the 18th of august

At the Sands Hotel

At 12:00

Please send us notification at least a week before the wedding as to whether you will be attending.

I threw it in the bin immediately. There was no point in dragging up old heartache. It would only cause me pain and it was the sort of pain that I couldn't deal with. Not again.

**Xox**

With five days to go until the wedding I got a knock on the door. I opened it. There stood the person I had thought I would never see again.

"Hello again Katie." Said Marcus.

"What do you want?"

"You didn't say whether you were going to the wedding or not so I decided to come and ask you." I stared at him in disgust.

"Is this some sick twisted joke?"

"What-" he said looking confused but I cut him off.

"You cheated on me! You broke my heart and now you expect me to just forget all of that and come to your _wedding_? To the girl you cheated on me no less! Are you stupid? Or just plain ignorant?"

"Katie I never wanted to hurt you. I loved you. I still do."

"Yeah right. You loved me so much you decided to betray me with another girl! You loved me so much that you gave up the second I told you to leave me alone! You loved me so much that you're marrying the girl you cheated on me with!-" I was about to continue when his lips crushed themselves against mine. I felt alive for the first time in years. I felt the love and passion I felt for him all those years ago come flooding back.

He pulled away.

"Wanna get back together?" he asked. Most people in this situation would have said yes straight away. Not me. I couldn't help thinking about all the pain he had caused me. All the pain he was ready to cause his fiancé. He was the same Marcus he had always been. He didn't care who he hurt as long as he got what he wanted. So I rejected him. I sent him back to his fiancé.

**Xox**

They said his last wishes were to see me again. They said he told them to tell me he had always loved me. More than anyone. And that he was sorry for all the hurt he had caused me.

Marcus died five years after his marriage to Daphne Greengrass. He died from cancer. I found out mere minutes before it happened. I raced to the hospital. But I was too late. He was gone. Forever.

**Xox**

I would always love him but it didn't cause me as much pain as it should have when he died. He had made his choices and I had made mine. And I had to live with those choices. Forever.

**Please review! Thanks!**


End file.
